


Friends Indeed

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Mojo's slaves don't deserve to suffer,'' Longshot said to Major Domo.





	Friends Indeed

I never created X-Men.

'Mojo's slaves don't deserve to suffer,'' Longshot said to Major Domo after he carried him from the enraged Mojo for mentioning low television ratings and smiled with the android.

THE END


End file.
